


No James, I’m the gay one!

by BrooksAbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pining, Plans, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksAbear/pseuds/BrooksAbear
Summary: Remus and Sirius both like each other, But are sure the other doesn’t like them back in that way. James is an idiot, but a good friend and does his best to get them together.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. An ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction, and my first proper time writing. This story has not been beta read, so probably has at least a few mistakes. I’d love input or constructive criticism. Xx
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and do not claim to)

James and Remus are in their dorm room. James rambling on about lily Evans his long term crush as per usual.

“she’s the hottest girl in the whole school, I bet any guy would kill for a chance.”

Remus just looked at James and raised an eyebrow. James looked at Remus momentarily confused, Until.

“oh! Sorry, my bad. Forgot you liked dudes for a second there.”

Remus quickly put his finger up to his lips shushing James, and glancing over to the door. Still slightly ajar from Peters departure to the great hall.

“Moony, don’t be like that.”

“Like what James, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Now it was James’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“Ooh, I see how it is calling me James now are we?”

Remus let out a sigh 

“fine, Prongs.” 

he corrected 

“but I still don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on rem, you know I hate when you act all secretive about it.”

“Well maybe that’s because it is a secret.” Remus countered.

“It doesn’t have to be a secret Moons, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“I know, but it’s just- i-” Remus paused as if contemplating what to say next, and knowing Remus he probably was. “It’s just i don’t want everyone knowing.”

“You don’t want Sirius to know more like.” James said under his breath, but more then loud enough for Remus’s eyes to widen and mouth to drop open.

“Yes Moony, I know about your feelings for Padfoot.”

“H-how?” Was all the werewolf could stammer out. in the few seconds it took for James to answer too many thoughts flashed through Remus’s brain,  
'how long has he known?’  
‘who else knows?’  
‘Does Sirius know?’  
‘Does Sirius hate him?’  
He doesn’t get to worry to much before Jame’s answer comes.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

“am I that obvious?”

“No, I just know you too well.”

There was a small silence before James spoke again.

“I think you should ask him out.”

“James have you actually gone mad!”

James just shrugged. “I mean, I don’t see what’s so wrong with the idea of you asking him on a date.” 

“you don’t see what’s wrong?! Prongs I could give you a mile long list of reasons wh-”

James cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “Give me one good reason!”

“He doesn’t know I’m gay,  
he’d hate me if he knew I was,  
he’s not gay!,  
He’s my best mate,  
he’d reject me,  
it’d ruin are friendship,  
or all of the above!”

Having said the last sentence rather fast and on only one breath Remus was left panting slightly, leaving James more than enough room to talk, there was a moment of silence before James spoke up. 

“Fine. We have a Hogsmeade trip in two days, if you haven’t asked him out by then, I will!”

“What! Prongs have you actually lost your bloody mind!” Remus raised his eyebrows in question, as if honestly contemplating James’s sanity.

“Well I don’t see what’s so wrong with the idea.” James replied calmly. 

“Um! I don’t know perhaps the fact that you’re not gay!”

“You don’t know that.”

“James ten minutes ago you were on about how Evans is the ‘hottest girl in the whole school’ now you’re suddenly gay?” 

“It’s okay Moony, just ask him to The three broomsticks, So I don’t have to.” 

And with that James started towards the door, Remus was left there utterly shocked as James walked away,

“wha- Prongs where are you going?” 

“The great hall.“ he called back. “Or we’ll miss breakfast!”

~*~*~*~


	2. The great hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders try and have a normal breakfast. Well, normal as they can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this fiction hasn’t been beta read, so I’m sorry for the mistakes I’m sure I’ve made. 
> 
> Any thoughts or constructive criticism is more than welcome. Xx
> 
> (I do not own these characters, I do not claim to.)

Down in the great hall Remus James and Peter are sat at the gryffindor table, eating breakfast and indulging in conversation as usual.

the only thing different was the glances Moony and Prongs shared across the table. And the lack of Sirius of course, but that wasn’t exactly unusual, Sirius was spending the morning in detention after a stupid prank he pulled in charms.

Remus just started to reach for a piece of toast as the huge doors to the great hall opened, in walking a flustered looking Sirius.

Sirius climbs on to the bench mumbling something about “2 hours, 2 whole hours.” Under his breath, and he’s clearly in a foul mood.

James shoots Remus a pointed and meaningful look, and then nods towards Sirius as if he thought his fellow gryffindor wouldn’t understand his meaning, but how could he not their conversation was practically the only thing the werewolf had been able to think about.

Remus shakes his head the smallest amount but it’s enough for James to quirk an eyebrow, turning his head towards Sirius. 

“Hey pads,”  
Remus looks a little panic stricken, thankfully Sirius was to focused on breakfast to notice. only looking up at James because he heard his name called. James pauses knowing what must be going through Remus’s mind

“so, how was detention?”

Sirius made an exasperated noise.

“2 whole hours James! And for what just a few harmless birds!”

James let out a small chuckle at his friends stupidity. And the conversation about quidditch from before Sirius’s arrival quickly resumed, and if Remus was a little quieter then normal it was probably down to his indifference to quidditch,  
or so Sirius thought.


	3. Lily’s plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so he’s toying with you. Play him at his own game.”
> 
> Remus looked up at her before she carried on.  
> “If James does go through with it and Sirius does say yes, then you also bring a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. I would also love feedback. 
> 
> (I do not own these characters,  
> And I don’t claim to.)

Remus was sat in the very back corner of the library in a sweet little window seat, drinking coffee and studying or at least trying to study. Rather enjoying the peace, he loves his friends he really does. But sometimes they’re a handful, the quiet library acting as a haven. just as he finished what might have been his third cup of coffee that morning, there’s a “hey.”  
Remus flinched slightly and looked up from the book he was reading. Met with the sight of Lily Evans.

“Mind if I sit down?”

And with out really wanting an answer she took a seat next to Remus. Remus gave a small smile before returning his gaze to the open book in his hands.

“So are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask?”

Remus looked at lily his expression blank, obviously not understanding what she meant.

“Come on lupin, I know there’s something wrong so you might as well tell me what’s bothering you.”  
She said matter of factly.

“It’s fine Evans, nothing to tell.”

“don’t lie to me rem, you only sit in this part of the library when you want to be left alone, you’ve been reading the same page for ten minutes now, and you haven’t even offered me a cup of coffee.”

Remus eyes widen a little and he opened his mouth to speak, but lily cut him off. 

“No Remus, I don’t want coffee.”

“It’s nothing Lily, really I’m fine.”

“Okay what’s James done?”

a confused expression crossed Remus’s face and he stared at lily, lily looked back at him with a small smirk on her face, as if his problem couldn’t be anyone other then James.

Remus just sighed and thought he might as well tell her as she practically already knew.

“Well he hasn’t actually done anything... yet.”

“What’s got you so down if it hasn’t happened yet?”

“It’s complicated.”

“So? I’m smart and we have time.”

Remus lets out a small chuckle at that. “Has anyone ever told you how very modest you are?”  
He replied in good humour.

“Only on days that end in ‘y’. Now tell me what James is going to do.”

Remus looked down at the floor before beginning. “D’you remember that time we spoke about... Sirius?”

Lily raised an eyebrow.  
“The time you told me how much of a git he is, and how much you wanna hex him in to the next week?”

Remus shook his head, looking up at her.  
“Well, I did say that. And although I stand by it, I meant...”  
and he trailed off.

“You mean how you want to kiss him senseless, run your hands through his hair, and do gross couple things like cuddling, and dates?”  
She asked, Well more like stated.

“Yeah, Well James is gonna ask him on a date.”

Lily’s eyes went wide.  
“James is gay?!”

“No. no, He likes you far too much for that.” Remus replied.

Seeing lily was still very confused he started to explained  
“James knows how I feel about Sirius, an-“  
lily cut him off.

“You told him?!”

“No, he found out. Said it was the way I look at him. So he brought it up yesterday before breakfast, said I should ask Sirius to the Three broomsticks on a date. And if I didn’t he would.”

“Like an ultimatum?” Lily asked. The werewolf just nodded.

“You don’t think he’ll actually do it?”

“I don’t know lily, he’s done some pretty stupid stuff in the past. I think he might.” 

“And Sirius?” Lily asked.

“Well, he’s not gay. It shouldn’t matter if James does, but..”

“It still bothers you.” lily finished helpfully. And Remus nods. There was a moment of silence, before. 

“Okay, so he’s toying with you. Play him at his own game.”

Remus looked up at her before she carried on.  
“If James does go through with it and Sirius does say yes, then you also bring a date.”

Remus looked more than a little confused at that. “I don’t see how that would help.” 

“Because Remus, James would be shocked.”

“where would I find a date at this notice, It’s tomorrow lily.”

Lily thought for a moment.  
“I’ll be your date.” 

Remus looked at lily a few seconds before speaking. “Lily, I- I’m- gay...”

“Well I know that, but Sirius doesn’t.”

“Lily you’ve lost me.”

“Look, no one said it had to be a real date. James doesn’t even like boys, if he can fake date your crush you can fake date his.”

“But James knows I’m gay.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t know I know you’re gay.” She said with quite probably the most evil smirk Remus had ever seen.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea lily.”

“Oh come on rem, look...” She paused, collecting her thoughts. “You know all the idiotic flirting James does?..”

Remus just nodded.

“Well it’s starting to work, and I-”  
She was cut off by the werewolf.

“You- you mean you like him back?!”

Remus all but screamed.  
Lily shushed him violently.

“Yes, just a little. And I need to see if he actually cares, so we fake date, James will be jealous, Sirius will realise he likes you, and I find out how James feels about me.”

Remus thinks for a moment, still not in love with the plan.

“So rem, you up for it?”

He nods in agreement, knowing how much it means to her. 

~*~*~*~


	4. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gives Remus the ‘now or never’ look but Remus just looks down at the grass, finding he’s been doing that a lot lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius isn’t straight! Why did nobody tell Remus?! Haha, i hope you like this chapter. And I’m really looking forward to writing the next one, ‘James telling Sirius what on earth he is planning’?. 
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and I don’t claim to )

The marauders are spending the evening sprawled out on the grass, watching the giant squid splashing in the lake.

Talking about their plans for Hogsmeade the next day. Honeydukes and Zonko’s joke shop being top of the list, but also needing to get some less fun things like parchment and quills from Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, And Peter needing to visit the post office to owl his mother.

Then the topic of The three Broomsticks came up and Remus knew exactly where the conversation would go. now slightly less worried thanks to Lily, and he again thinks of how grateful he is for their friendship.

James gives Remus the ‘now or never’ look but Remus just looks down at the grass, finding he’s been doing that a lot lately. he distracted himself with a few wild Daisies growing sporadically throughout where they were.

Suddenly hit with the realisation that James is really going through with it. But telling himself it’ll be fine because Sirius will say ‘no’ and he won’t have to go through with Lily’s plan, but mostly that he won’t have to watch the guy he practically loves go on a date with his best mate.

His thoughts trail off, now very aware that all his friends are staring at him. He accidentally makes eye contact with Sirius who’s looking concerned. Remus now only realising that James has been saying his name.

“You alright rem?” Sirius asked gently.

Remus looked down breaking the eye contact, but nodding all the same.”yeah, I’m fine.”

“wait! what’s the date today?!” Sirius asked clearly panicking a little.

“No Sirius it’s not moon sickness, Really it’s nothing.” Remus’s heart ached at the way Sirius cared about his friends.

The topic of Remus was dropped and it was decided it was getting late, and that they should head up to the castle.

As they started the walk James turned to the group looking at Sirius in particular. “Sirius, wanna go on a date to the Three broomsticks tomorrow?”

Peters mouth dropped almost to the floor, Sirius froze in place, and Remus just looked at James. James looked back at Remus apologetically.

There was a moment or two of silence before Sirius spoke, “what?” Clearly thinking he’s misunderstood or heard wrong.

“You heard. You, me, date?”

Sirius’s mind running at three hundred miles per hour but still completely frozen, trying to make sense of what he’d just heard.

He wanted to laugh, but he was sure James wasn’t kidding.

He opened his mouth to ask if James has lost his mind or perhaps just decline.

But he caught James’s eyes, James gave him the ‘do you trust me look’ and Sirius would trust him with his life, But a date?

Sirius knew he was planning something but he didn’t know what. So naturally he had to say yes.

“Uh, okay. I don’t see why not.” And he gave James his best ‘you better explain this later’ look.

then it was Remus’s turn to speak. “What? But you’re straight?!”

And now Sirius really did laugh. and the atmosphere shifted, the tension in the air finally dissolving. 

“Me, straight? I’m as straight as a- Peter what’s something not straight?”

Peter blinked a few times as if trying to make sense of the whole situation. before, ”uh, noodles?” 

James cut in. “Wormtail, are you ever not thinking about food?”

There were a few chuckles at that but then Sirius continued. “I’m straight as noodles! Thank you wormy.”

Peter spoke up again. “James, what about Evans?” 

“I’m over that.” James replied and it was almost believable,

almost.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James looks down. “He kinda sorta... feels the same. He likes you back!”
> 
> Sirius was stood there practically in shock. “And you didn’t think to tell me this until now?”
> 
> “Now where’s the fun in that!.” James stated with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love feedback and constructive criticism. Xx 
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and I don’t claim to.)

Almost as soon as they got up to the castle Remus mumbles something about a potions essay he has to finish for professor Slughorn and heads off to the library. 

The remaining three marauders head up to their common room. It wasn’t long before peter announced he was going to go down to the kitchens, as the house elves rather liked them they often got snacks and special treatment. But as dinner in the great hall was not long ago Peter had probably just decided that Sirius and James needed some time alone.

As Peter was leaving the portrait hole he walks by Lily Evans.

Back in the common room, both boys knowing they needed to talk make the decision to go up to the marauders shared dorm room as to not be overheard by their fellow Gryffindors.

As they enter their bedroom James heads towards his bed sitting down and looking back up at Sirius, acting like this was a normal situation to be in.

Sirius looked at James for a moment before realising he was gonna have to be the first to speak. 

“Ok, what’s going on? Moony’s been acting weird now for like three days, and I’m pretty sure you and this” he gestured between them “have something to do with it.”

James hadn’t planned this far ahead, the ultimatum was the easy part, the asking your best mate out was harder, but this was almost impossible. Where was he supposed to start? 

“Look Sirius, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m straight.”

Sirius laughed. “No shit James! Any idiot can see that, you hardly stop moping about Evans.”

“So you’re not mad that I asked you on a fake date?”

Sirius shook his head, his long black hair bouncing around the tops of his shoulders, and James could see why Remus liked it so much.

“So Prongs are you gonna tell me what’s going on and why you told me to except your ‘date’ invitation.”

“I didn’t tell you to.”

“Uh, yeah ya did.”

“When?”

“Right before I was gonna decline or check you weren’t concussed.”

James put his hand on his chest and made an “ouch!” noise, feigning being hurt.  
They both broke out in to a fit of laughter, just the idea of them being together so utterly ridiculous. When the laughing had subsided Sirius was the first to speak.

“Ok, so you gave me the ‘just trust me’ look, I agreed, but now I wanna know why we’re ‘dating’” Sirius making quotation marks in the air.

“Well you’re right that it’s about Remus,” James stated before continuing. “Well the way you feel about him.”

Sirius just looked confused. “You mean that I care about him?” 

“Yes, I’m getting you two together!”

“right! now I know you’ve finally lost your mind.”

“No, no no. Pads Hear me out!” 

Sirius sighed but waited for James to speak nonetheless. 

“You like him, so we ‘date’ and he gets jealous and then he-” 

“Prongs why on earth would he care who I date?”

James looks down. “He kinda sorta... feels the same. He likes you back!”

Sirius was stood there practically in shock. “And you didn’t think to tell me this until now?”

“Now where’s the fun in that!.” James stated with a smirk.

“Well, are you sure he-” Sirius was cut off by James. “Yes! I’m sure!. So, you still up for that ‘date’?”

Sirius sighed “I hate you.”

“Nooo Padfooot you loveee meeee” James Said in his whiniest voice.

Sirius just playfully punched him in the arm on the way to his own bed.

~*~*~*~


	6. What does that even mean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily looked thoughtful for a few seconds. “So he’s not as straight as you thought huh?”
> 
> “Lily he said he’s ‘straight as noodles.’ Like what does that even mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not know I’m new at writing fanfic, I have some ideas about how this fic will end, but would love input! If you have any suggestions of things you’d like to happen I’d love to hear them. Xx 
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and I don’t claim to)

Lily Evans found a rather muddled looking Remus, sat hunched on the floor against a bookshelf in the back corner of the library.

She looked down at him kindly. “I thought I’d find you here. I bumped in to Pete, he told me what happened.” She slid down the bookshelf in to a seating position next to Remus.

There was silence for a moment before Remus speaks. “I’m so confused Lily.” 

Lily looked thoughtful for a few seconds. “So he’s not as straight as you thought huh?”

“Lily he said he’s ‘straight as noodles.’ Like what does that even mean!”

Lily couldn’t help let out a small chuckle at that. “It means he likes you!” 

“Evans don’t be stupid.. he could never...” 

“No rem, think about it!. James doesn’t like guys, and Sirius knows that. So why would he agree to a date, unless he’s trying to make someone jealous.”

Remus just looks at her blankly, So she carried on. “And it’s not a girl they’re trying to make jealous! Because no one would make the girl they like think they’re gay.” 

Remus just raises an eyebrow.

“Okay so maybe James would, but that’s different.” Lily stated. 

“that’s insane Lily.”

“Rem, just trust me on this!”

“I do trust you, but that doesn’t mean he likes me!” 

“I’ll prove it to you, just fake flirt with me at the Three broomsticks tomorrow?” 

Remus just nodded. And so they spent the next 10 minutes finalising the plan, before Lily told Remus to go to bed.

Remus thankful for the fact that his fellow marauders were in bed and already asleep by the time he got to the bedroom.


	7. Zonko’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders were no exception, joking and messing around with each other maybe even more than usual,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve recently reached 400 hits on this fan fiction! This is insane to me as when I started this I was honestly expecting no one to read it, so I would like to say thank you to everyone who’s read, left kudos, or taken the time to comment. It really does mean a lot to me. Xx
> 
> (I do not own these characters, an I do not claim to.)

All the students attending hogsmeade gathered in the great hall, filling the space with excited chatter and laughter. 

The marauders were no exception, joking and messing around with each other maybe even more than usual, as the normally comfortable silence now felt deafening and filled with an anxiousness.

As the four boys walked along the cobbled street towards Honeydukes the atmosphere between them eased at least a little, alas not completely for no one was completely at home with the situation. 

When they entered the sweet shop the most amazing smells were permeating the air and intoxicating them, Sirius vaguely thought that Lupin has quite the same effect. The marauders scanning the shelves their eyes danced over oddly shaped sweets with peculiar names. 

After spending twenty minutes that felt like five, all four gryffindors had chosen what they wanted and had payed and left the shop thanking Ambrosius Flume kindly. The boys walked along the street towards Zonko’s, teasing and mocking Remus as they walked for choosing `boring chocolate’ but Remus just maintained that it was his favourite.

Entering Zonko’s joke shop they stocked up on the essentials, such as Dungbombs, Stink pellets, and a few other things. It wasn’t long before they had finished almost all their errands.

the group deciding to split up as Peter was the only one who needed to go to the post Office, they planned for him to meet them in the Three Broomsticks when he had finished his last errand.

The remaining three marauders Heading towards the pub.

No one really knowing what to expect from the ‘dating’ situation. 

~*~*~*~


	8. The date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus saw hurt flash across James’s face and that was understandable he’s liked her along time and clearly didn’t want Remus in her arms,  
> but he also saw Sirius’s face momentarily change into an incredulous expression,  
> he didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not posting these past couple of days, I made this chapter a little longer then usual. I hope you enjoy it! And as always I’d love any feedback. I think the next chapter after this one could be the last of this Fic!
> 
> (I do not own these characters, and I don’t claim to.)

James Remus And Sirius entered The Three Broomsticks, taking in the smells and adjusting to the noise of the almost packed out pub.

The three friends made their way over to a table towards the back of the pub, all of the marauders agreeing on multiple occasions that this was the best place to sit due to the proximity to the bar, the view out of the front windows and the ability to stare at Lily Evans, Okay so maybe the last was James’ contribution.

They headed towards the bar ordering their drinks, butter beer of course.  
And maybe Sirius flirted with Madam Rosmerta while Remus rolled his eyes and James just laughed. 

The three of them returning to their table, James of course pulling a chair out for Sirius. It might have not been a real date but James was still gentlemanly.

The boys sitting down and starting a conversation.

“Sirius I’m very angry with you!” James stated. 

Sirius looked confused with a bemused smirk on his face, obviously not knowing what he had done. 

“How very dare you flirt with Madam Rosmerta I feel unwanted!”

“Then get a girlfriend.” The Three boys looked up to see Lily Evans.  
Remus felt a little relieved, he looked to the faces of his two friends and if he was feeling awkward before it was nothing to how James was feeling now. 

Lily pulls up a chair sitting down next to Remus, there was a moment or two of silence between them before remus restarts the conversation. 

After about fifteen minutes of talking the conversation slowed a little, so naturally Lily decided that this was a good time to start messing with them.  
“So, James you’re gay?”

James took a slow sip of his drink not liking where this was going.

“Only for Sirius.” And of course he made a dumb joke of it but it wasn’t exactly a lie, Sirius was the only boy James had ‘dated’. 

Now Lily turned to Sirius, Sirius looking a little scared but hiding it well. 

“And Sirius ‘dates a new girl every week’ Black likes boys?.” And she raised an eyebrow in question. 

Sirius stayed quiet for a few seconds, before he spoke “I’m bi, so I like both. As long as they’re attractive.” Sirius finished with a handsome smirk on his face.  
And Remus’s heart dropped, knowing he wasn’t ‘attractive’ and Sirius would never have feelings for him. 

“So, Sirius you broke up with all those girls because you found someone more attractive?!”

“Lily.” Remus Warned, asking Lily not to pry into Sirius’s love life. 

Sirius looked a little sheepish before answering.  
“No I was figuring some stuff out, and I guess i just had my heart set on someone already.”  
And that wasn’t a lie either Sirius did have his heart set on someone, but it was Remus instead of James.  
Sirius pleaded in his head for no one to ask if James was that someone, because he knew he would say no, not thinking he could lie to the boy he loved sitting oblivious to his affections across the table. 

The conversation continued for a short while before Lily realised how truly uncomfortable James was, and of course she felt duty bound to help or perhaps make it a little worse.  
“Oh how rude of me! I’m sorry i can see I’m interrupting your date, I’ll be going.” 

“No! Please stay?” Remus asked,  
Lily looked towards the other two boys.

James put his arms around Sirius. “We don’t mind you staying.”

“Okay, I wouldn’t want my Moony 3rd wheeling on your date.” Lily stated with a small chuckle and put her arm around Remus mirroring James and Sirius from across the table.  
Remus saw hurt flash across James’s face and that was understandable he’s liked her along time and clearly didn’t want Remus in her arms,  
but he also saw Sirius’s face momentarily change into an incredulous expression,  
he didn’t know why. 

Sirius felt hurt, Remus wasn’t Lily’s or at least he hoped he wasn’t. 

the conversation went on reasonably unharmed.  
Soon Lily decided to take things up a notch,  
and nuzzling into Remus’s neck, mumbling a quiet

“rem ‘m tired.”

James felt so Jealous, ‘did Lily like Remus over him?’ ‘What did it matter!’ ‘Moony’s gay!’ But James was jealous nonetheless. 

“Why are you tired, you didn’t stay up too late last night did you?” Remus asked her kindly. 

“No rem, just couldn’t sleep, just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

All three of the marauders mouths dropped open, that wasn’t part of the plan! The plan was harmless flirting, not whatever that was! 

“LIly!” Remus exclaimed, and nodded his head towards the other boys at the table, telling lily she was going too far. 

Somewhere along the line Sirius decided if Lily was flirting with his Remus he’d flirt with James, they were on a fake date just to get his attention, so why not really get Moony’s attention. 

He leaned into James letting James run his hands through his hair, he always enjoyed having his hair played with but he couldn’t help but wish it was Remus. 

Lily watched his action closely, knowing how much Remus wanted to do the exact thing James was currently doing, and she vaguely wished James would run his hands through her hair. 

She knew she needed to do something to get a reaction from them, so she reached up to Remus tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

Something inside Sirius snapped. It was agonising to watch the boy he loved with a girl, so he did the first thing that came into his head, he put his hand on the side of James’ face turning his head so fast that his glasses nearly went flying across the room, crashing their lips together, James’s eyes went wide in shock but he kissed back. 

Sirius found James to be an excellent kisser, it was rough and fast paced, but it lacked a spark because of course James wasn’t gay, and Sirius wanted Remus. 

They kissed for a moment before the noise of a chair being pushed back made them Break apart, Remus was standing up now.  
“Stop it James, That’s wrong and you know it!” 

Sirius stood up now too, glaring at Remus.  
“If you’ve got a problem with two guys kissing then yo-” Remus cut off Sirius rant. 

“No, that’s not what I mean! There’s nothing wrong with being gay, but James isn’t!”  
Remus paused and took a breath.  
“Look Sirius, some people are just supposed to be together. James likes Lily, and Lily likes James. They’re supposed to be the ones dating. James isn’t gay, he’s just using you to get at me.” 

“Sure Evans likes James, even though all she’s done since she’s got here was flirt with you. And they’re ‘supposed to be together’ even though you did nothing to stop her!.”

“That’s different!”

“How is it different!” 

“Because she doesn’t actually like me, and I don’t like her!” 

“Yeah sure you don’t like her!” Sirius all but yelled his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Sirius! I’m- ” he broke off glancing at James who just nodded reassuringly. “Sirius I’m gay!, and even if I wasn’t Lilys just a friend.” 

And with that Remus walked out of the pub and onto the street outside,  
leaving a very shocked Sirius.  
Sirius stormed out of the pub  
after him.

~*~*~*~


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius mouth dropped open in sudden realisation. “They really are made for each other huh?”  
> Remus just nodded his agreement, before Sirius spoke again. 
> 
> “Well, it worked.”

Sirius has to run to catch up to Remus calling out to him. “Remus please wait!”  
Remus didn’t turn around, but he did stop walking. giving Sirius a little time to catch up.  
“What do You want Sirius?”

“Remus, I’m so confused! Can we please talk?.” 

Remus didn’t want to, but when Sirius does his puppy dog eyes it’s so hard for Remus to say no. He turned around slowly facing Sirius. 

“Moony you need to explain.”

“I don’t owe you a damm thing!.” 

“You’re right, but I need an explanation!.”

“An explanation of what? I thought it was made quite clear before.” 

“No Moony, nothing is clear! What’s going on with you and Evans?”  
Sirius sounded kind of heart broken. 

“Why do you even care? And I told you before we’re just friends.”

“What happened between you two in there didn’t look like friendship.” 

“What am I supposed to tell you Sirius?.”

“The truth, that’s all I want. I don’t even know why you’re so angry.”

“It doesn’t matter, all that matters is James is using you, and I suppose Lilys using me too.”

“Lilys using you! What- how?!”

“Leave it Sirius, I still don’t know why you’re bothered.”

“Because Remus, I care about you a lot. Now please tell me what the hell evans is playing at!.”

Remus sighed.  
“We were talking, and she told me she really likes James. I told her he felt the same way but because of all his stupid flirting she didn’t know if he actually cared. she wanted to try and make him jealous.” 

“Okay, that’s one part. And you’re gay?” 

Remus looked down at the ground, then just nodded.

“And back to the James using me part, in there you said something about him only using me to get to you. you like him don’t you?.” Sirius asked softly. 

Remus looked up, eyes wide. “What, no.” There was silence for a moment before Sirius spoke again.  
“you like me?..”

Remus didn’t answer. But Sirius didn’t need him to. “James wasn’t using me y’know.” 

Remus looked up more than a little confused. 

“He told me everything. honestly I didn’t believe that you liked me, but I still went along with James’s dumb plan.”

“James’ dumb plan?”

“Yeah, He hoped that if him and I fake dated you’d get jealous.”

“James’ plan was to make me jealous!” 

“Yeah, did it work, is that why you were so upset?”

“Sirius! Lily had the same plan! For some reason she thought she could make you jealous by flirting with me, and making James jealous was an added bonus.”

Sirius mouth dropped open in sudden realisation. “They really are made for each other huh?”  
Remus just nodded his agreement, before Sirius spoke again. 

“Well, it worked.”

Remus looked at him.  
“What?!” 

“Lily made me really fucking jealous, I mean why d’you think I kissed James?!”  
Sirius let out a small chuckle at that. 

Remus just looked at him in confusion. 

“God Moony! For someone so smart you really can be dense sometimes. I wanna be with you.”  
He said stepping closer to Remus. 

“Why? Sirius you could pick anyone in the whole school!”

“Rem, you can’t choose who you love, I didn’t choose to not be able to focus when I’m near you, I didn’t choose to not be able to breathe at the fact you bite your lip when you read, I didn’t choose to wanna press you against a wall and kiss you stupid, but I do! And I can’t help that I do!”

Remus was looking at the ground, he mumbled something Sirius couldn’t make out.  
So he met Sirius eyes and said it again louder and more self assured.

“Kiss me.”

Both boys now very aware of just how close together they were.

Thinking back to this moment neither Sirius nor Remus could remember who leaned in first. but their lips met in along awaited kiss.  
Sirius’s hands found Remus’s waist, and in turn Remus’s hands wound up into Sirius’s hair, running his hands through it in the way he’d longed to for so long. 

They kissed lovingly for a moment, the kiss filled with honesty, showing all the love they hold for each other and it was perfect. 

Wanting to deepen the kiss Remus tugged Firmly at Sirius’s hair, Sirius pulled back from the kiss with a gasp that was more like a moan. 

He looked into Remus eyes for a moment, before he pulled Remus closer to him if that was even possible. their bodies now flush against each other. 

He pulled Remus back in for another kiss, Sirius’s tongue brushed against Remus’s lips asking for entry. which was of course granted instantly. 

both boys exploring each other’s mouths and hands exploring bodies. 

After a moment they pulled back both gasping for breath. Sirius was the first to speak. still trying to catch his breath, gasping between each word. 

“Moony-... will-... you-... go-.. on- a date with me?”  
He paused then continued.  
“Like a real one, not like James and I, with real flirting, not like you and Lily. ” he let out a small chuckle. 

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. before brushing a strand of Sirius’s hair behind his ear, Remus nodded with the biggest smile. they kissed again, breaking apart when they heard someone cheering.

They looked up to see James standing a few feet away with his arm around Lily’s shoulder,  
and Peter looking utterly shocked. “what d’i miss?!” 

James just turned to Peter. “well, Padfoot And Moony had a lovers spat, then rem stole my boyfriend. Oh, and I’m now dating Evans”

then Lily And James started walking back towards The three broomsticks, Remus And Sirius followed them hand in hand,

leaving Wormtail stood in silence and shock trying to make sense of what he just heard.

~*~*~*~  
The End  
~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was the end of my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it, I’d love feedback and constructive criticism. I’ve started thinking about what I’m going to write next, I think it’s either going to be Drarry, Johnlock, or Wolfstar again, so let me know if you’d like to read another fic by ‘brooksAbear’ in any of those ships. The one with the most comments is the one I’ll do first. Have a great day, xx -brooksAbear 
> 
> (I don’t own any of the characters in this fic, and I don’t claim to.)


End file.
